


Il mio vero inizio sei tu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tienimi la mano [1]
Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ania e Dimitri possono finalmente godersi il loro amore.Scritto per ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di ‘Il giardino di EFP’.Prompt di P.A.V.: scie di stelle.





	Il mio vero inizio sei tu

Il mio vero inizio sei tu

 

Anastasia alzò le braccia sbadigliando, colpì Dimitri dietro di lei al naso. Quest’ultimo gemette e bofonchiò qualche lamentela in russo.

La granduchessa ridacchiò.

“Oh su, ti comporti sempre come un bambino” borbottò.

Dimitri sbuffò ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

“E tu non hai niente di regale” brontolò.

Anastasia gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e alzò la gamba, sporgendosi in avanti.

“Meglio. Così posso stare con uno sguattero” disse.

Dimitri sorrise, l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò, facendola girare su se stessa.

Vlad, con il cagnolino di lei tra le braccia, li guardava con aria sognante.

“Ah, l’amore ha trionfato. E’ proprio uno splendido inizio” sussurrò, passandosi la mano sul ventre rigonfio. Gli occhialini gli ricadevano in basso sul naso. Grattò Puka dietro l’orecchio e cane ansimò, abbaiando piano.

Dimitri fece volteggiare la fidanzata, lungo il pavimento di legno della nave. L’odore della Senna gli pungeva le narici.

“Però Parigi non ti dispiace lo stesso” disse. La mise a terra.

Anastasia gli appoggiò la testa sul petto e sorrise.

“Ho sempre sognato di stare a Parigi insieme con mia nonna, ma ora ci sei anche tu” sussurrò.

< Parigi ha la chiave del mio cuore e mi permette di stare con te, il mio nuovo inizio > pensarono entrambi.

Anastasia alzò lo sguardo e indicò sopra di sé.

“Guarda quante stelle…” sussurrò.

“Dimmi che non vuoi lanciarti in qualche discorso filosofico come quello sulle case” brontolò Dimitri.

Lei gli ticchettò con l’indice sotto il mento, obbligandolo ad alzare il viso.

“Quelle scie di stelle mi ricordano la via di casa, ma non era di quello che volevo parlare. Non pensi siano rassicuranti e ricordino la speranza?” domandò.

Dimitri ridacchiò, grattandosi la testa, passandosi le dita tra le ciocche castane.

“Se ti regalo un camion di rose, mi lascerai in pace e smetterai di perseguitarmi con le case?” chiese.

Anatasia si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò.

“Se ti dicessi che possiamo amarci sotto le scie di stelle?” domandò.

Dimitri ghignò.

“Questo è già più interessante” sussurrò.

“Andiamo, piccolo mio. Credo vogliano stare da soli, adesso” disse Vlad. Puka, a vedere i due padroni baciarsi, si coprì gli occhi con le orecchie voluminose.

Vlad lo portò con sé sottocoperta.

Dimitri aveva passato il braccio intorno al fianco di Anastasia.

“Anche se non credo che spogliarsi sul ponte sia l’idea migliore del mondo” ammise.

“Rispetto alla Russia, qui si muore di caldo. Inoltre non vedo l’ora di sbarazzarmi di questa tenda, magari riesco a venderla a qualche circo” disse la granduchessa ironica.

“Ho paura che qualcuno ti possa vedere. Se fossi geloso?” domandò Dimitri.

Anastasia arrossì e le sue iridi brillarono.

“Tranquillo, non faccio saltare in aria i treni con la dinamite con tutti” disse. Gli fece l’occhiolino e gli sorrise.

“Lo so, ma sono uno sguattero geloso della sua signora” disse Dimitri. Prese le mani di lei nelle proprie e le baciò delicatamente.

“Non so mai se questo tuo modo di fare è seducente o sembri quello di un avvoltoio” borbottò Anastasia.

Dimitri le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Vediamo se riuscirò a convincerti che è seducente” le soffiò all’orecchio.

< Rimarrei con te fino alla fine del mondo, dovessi rincorrerti in eterno fino a quella scia di stelle > promise mentalmente.


End file.
